Mary Alice Brandon
by mmm.love
Summary: REVAMPED! Mary Alice Brandon when her life changed forever. But was it for the better or worse? An Alice and Jasper story. ORIGINAL PAIRINGS
1. It's Just the Beginning

**A/N - **Hope you like it! I do not own any part of Twilight. I am guessing some of the dates and ages in this story. Sorry if I got anything wrong.

**Chapter 1 – It's just the beginning**

…

Alice POV:

My name is Mary Alice Brandon, I am 15 years old. It's 1916 in Biloxi, Mississippi, its winter but it's colder than usual. My mother is cleaning the house and my 10 year old sister Cynthia is playing with her dolls, my father is at work he's a banker he would be home soon.

'Alice!' my mother called from the kitchen 'Come and help me prepare dinner!' I walked down towards the kitchen and picked up a knife so I could start butchering the vegetables. I froze before I had even started, my eyes went blank I just looked straight ahead, my mother turned to me she knew what was going on, this had been happening since I was 11 and it was getting worse I kept seeing things I had never seen before and they always seemed to happen at some point in the future. It ended and I looked at my mother she had a worried look on her face before turning around and continuing to prepare dinner, we didn't talk about it they were scared of what it might be.

We finished quickly so I went to check on Cynthia she was sat in her room playing with her dolls she loved them, my father then walked in and Cynthia rushed out the door and jumped into his arms he hugged her tightly he hadn't greeted me like that since I started seeing thing instead he looked at me and smiled gently, then he walked into the kitchen to greet my mother.

'Did you have a good day, dear?' my mother asked kissing his cheek 'Yes, it was very successful' he replied then he walked out of the room to sit and read his book, so Cynthia and I decided to go back into her room and play with her dolls.

Dinner was ready and we all sat around the table my father and mother at opposite ends and Cynthia and I opposite sides, all facing each other, it was easy to talk when eating but Cynthia and I didn't very often it was mostly my mother and father discussing their day.

'_Oh no'_ I though my face cringed, it was happening again my body froze and my eyes went blank my mother immediately got up from her chair, rushing over to me putting her arm around me, my father was just sat in his chair and continued eating, Cynthia didn't know what to do so she just looked down at her plate.

It finished and my mother went back to her dinner, we all carried on eating like it never happened. When we were all done and my mother and I cleared the table, Cynthia tried to help.

'Alice, please take Cynthia upstairs and get her ready for bed, it's getting late' my mother ordered, I stood up silently and walked toward Cynthia grabbed her hand and led her upstairs.

We went into the bathroom I handed Cynthia the sponge, she played with it and tried to wash herself, I collected some fresh night clothes for her and myself, before washing her properly after I tied her hair in a neat pony tail and then she jumped into her clean clothes before running off to bed.

I quickly washed myself and put on my own clean clothes, I tied my hair in a pony tail like I had done to my little sisters hair and walked into our room, I stepped over to her bed and sat on the rocking chair next to her, I always did this until she fell asleep.

'Alice can I ask you something?' she asked, I jumped slightly I thought she was asleep. 'Yes?' I responded she paused for a few seconds then 'What happened at the dinner table? I don't understand' she said sympathetically seeming much older than her 6 years. Honestly I had no clue what happened all I know is what I saw and she can't know that 'Well, I'm not sure Cynthia, but I'm fine and you don't need to worry, ok?' I told her she nodded slowly and rolled over before falling asleep.

I carefully walked down the stairs and said goodnight to my parents, trying not to wake Cynthia up. I reached the bottom of the stairs, kissed each of my parents on the cheek and made my way back very slowly. I crept into bed and started to drift into the darkness.

I was struggling to sleep and when I woke it was still dark outside, Cynthia was still asleep and my parents were just on their way upstairs to bed, obviously I hadn't been asleep long. They made it to their room and quietly got into bed I was nearly drifted off again then I heard a faint muttering in my parent's room.

'Something has to be done' my father said in an agonizing tone, there was a long pause until my mother agreed 'In the morning, we will tell her'. That was the last thing I heard before I fell unconscious again.

When I woke again light came through my window it was so bright and Cynthia was standing at my bedside ready to pounce on to me. I attempted to sit up and she took that to her advantage and jumped on me hugging me tightly. I yawned, 'Good morning' I managed to say breathlessly, I was very tired after I woke during the night, 'Good morning' she answered staring at me as I yawned again.

…

**A/N – **Hope you like it! What do you think?


	2. Holidays

**A/N - **Hope you like it! I do not own any part of Twilight.

**Chapter 2 – Holidays**

…

Alice POV:

'Alice, get Cynthia and yourself ready!' my mother shouted upstairs, I peeled myself off my bed and took Cynthia to get washed and ready.

I froze and my eyes went blank, _'Great!'_ I thought, _'It had started already'_ I waited for to finish, it did but something different happened, I couldn't move. It wasn't very clear but I was in a room just four blank walls staring at me they had no colour they weren't even black or white, It was lonely, a huge heavy door was in one of the walls it had a little hatch and eyepiece it scared me. This place looked familiar but I had couldn't remember being here before, 'Alice?' my mother shouted in a questioning tone, obviously wondering what was taking us so long. I finished up quickly and went downstairs.

We got downstairs and I helped my mother set the table for breakfast we all sat down to eat falling into our routine, my father had already left for work so it was just my mother, Cynthia and myself.

'Alice are you ok, dear?' my mother asked confusion all over her face, Cynthia looked at me then my mother and then back again awaiting response 'I fine', I lied, truthfully I was worried about this 'vision' I saw '_What was it?_'.

'Ok then, finish your breakfast you have a long day ahead of you' my mother finished with a smile, but I didn't have anything planned for today, well nothing I knew about what was going on?

'Oh and your father is coming home early today' she added Cynthia sat lower in her seat she felt the tension in the room.

Questions swirled in my head; my father coming home early? He never came home early. Not for anything, something was definitely wrong.

Cynthia was trying to help my mother clear up but she was making more mess, I laughed and shook my head at her, I walked over to her picked her up and carried her to her dolls where she played silently while I went back to help my mother tidy up.

We tidied the rest of the house until it was spotless then my father walked in just like it had been choreographed, hours must have passed. My mother turned to me quickly before my father entered and she hugged me tightly and rushed upstairs. When she reappeared her hands full of bags, she looked like she was going to cry, I didn't understand, she whispered 'Goodbye' in my direction and my father led me out of the door where a car was waiting, I got in and it drove off.

I must have fell asleep because when I woke it was dark I was in the back, my father was in the passenger seat and a stranger was driving. There was a glass or plastic barrier between us he looked like he was going to cry as well. I had never seen my father like this he kept telling me 'I'm sorry' but I was still very confused. Where was I going? Why was my father crying?

We stopped at a building I couldn't seen the name of it, I went to open the car door but it wouldn't budge I tried to get someone's attention but no one let me out, they emptied the ready packed bags my mother and brought and took them inside the building. My father was talking to someone who just nodded and rarely spoke.

This place was like something out of a horror movie it had barred windows and a huge rusted door it had trees everywhere it was in the middle of nowhere.

They finally let me out of the car but they put me in handcuffs now I was really confused and scared, I didn't do anything. I struggled trying to get them to release their hold my father was on the floor now, crying. I screamed for him but he didn't answer they dragged me into a room I stopped screaming and looked around, it was the same as my vision.

I fell asleep again.

…**..…**

**A/N – **Thanks for reading!


	3. Nurse Emma Takket

**A/N - **Hope you like it! I do not own any part of Twilight.

**Chapter 3 – Nurse Emma Takket**

…

Alice POV:

'Ouch…' my neck and head hurt for a second. When I was finally fully awake I noticed that the cold, hard floor beneath me was what I slept on I looked around this room it was definitely the one I saw in my nightmarish vision I cringed at the thought.

I was studying the door with my eyes probably the most interesting thing to do while I'm in here, then it squeaked I jumped back startled, I heard banging someone was trying to open the huge menacing door in front of me I stared waiting to see who it would be then a woman walked in she looked calm, nice and caring I knew I was going to like her 'Hello, My name is Nurse Emma Takket'.

'Nurse?' I questioned 'Yes that's right I'm a nurse here at the Mental Asylum just outside Biloxi', 'Mental Asylum?' I repeated , 'Yes, well you see darling you Mother and Father thought it best if you get help with your 'visions' sooner rather than later' she answered again with a small graceful smile.

A small tear trickled down my cheek, my Mother and Father sent me to a Mental Asylum, then I all clicked my Mother looking so worried and upset and the dinner table when I had my vision and my Father looking annoyed and their talk when they thought I was sleeping they had been planning this for a long time.

Suddenly, my eyes were wet, drenched in tears the Nurse was comforting me lightly it reminded me of my Mother when she used to hold me when I was upset thinking this just brought on more tears I slowly stopped crying and felt stupid and embarrassed after.

'What will happen now?' I sighed, 'Well we will treat you the best we can and you will stay here until you are better' she replied simply, 'oh and I must warn you Alice not everyone here is as nice and pleasant as I am, some will be mean or treat you unfairly so be prepared' as she said this she was walking out the door for me to be left in the darkness alone again.

I woke to a bright light coming through the barred window I stood up and looked at the window to find I couldn't actually see out of it I felt another tear stroll down my cheek, I wouldn't cry any more I thought to myself that was the last one I have to be brave and I have to get better to get home, I was thinking hard.

The door squeaked open again, this time no one came through it but a man stood on the other side he didn't say anything he looked gestured for me to follow I didn't complain I just followed Nurse Takket was right everyone stared at me.

He led me into a big room, well it was bigger than my previous one, it had a bed and a table with some knives and needles on also another man was here with a white jacket on he had neat hair and wasn't that tall, 'Hello Alice, you will call me Doctor and I will be treating you' the Doctor ordered, I nodded and went to sit on the bed he poked around in my ears and then my hair I sat obediently waiting for him to finish.

'Right, I think that's all done!' he concluded I stood and walked over to the man that brought me in I was going like clockwork, moving without being told.

I walked out the room and the noise of a man brushing the floor startled me I looked over he looked beautiful, his features were perfect his eyes, nose, mouth and ears were in the perfect position he had brown short hair, I was mesmerised he stared back I suddenly felt silly letting myself be so distracted by a man my Mother and Father would be disappointed.

I walked back to my 'cell' with my hand in my head ashamed, what would my parents think if they were here? Would they be mesmerised too? I soon shook that thought out of my head and continued on my slow embarrassing walk down towards _my_ room.

It was strange I had never thought about a man like this before I wanted to see him again he was so handsome.

…

**A/N – **Like it so far?


	4. George

**A/N - **Hope you like it! I do not own any part of Twilight.

**Chapter 4 – George**

…

Alice POV:

I sat in the corner of my room day dreaming about the mystery man I saw, he looked like he was in his 30's. My parents would never approve he is way too old but that didn't stop me from thinking about him.

I squinted my eyes trying to adjust to the bright light coming through the barred window, 'Hello Alice!' my door swung open, much easier than it had done before, Nurse Takket came through and greeted me with a warm comforting smile, 'good morning' I replied and smiled.

'Now today, Alice its rather busy you have a lot on sweetheart, firstly you must go to the wash room, clean yourself and put on some fresh clothes ' I nodded 'then we must go outside for some exercise and lastly we will take you for a check over, by the doctor'.

I walked behind the Nurse, even more people stared at us this time probably because the Nurse was with me I walked silently and swiftly towards the wash room, 'here we are, now the baths are there and the soaps and towels are here' she pointed to the things I would need and she filled the bath for me while I undressed, when it was ready I jumped in, the water felt amazing on my skin I had felt so dirty in that cell alone for so long and when all them people stared at me that made me feel worse I soaked in the water for a while.

'May I have a towel, Nurse Takket?' I asked timidly she simply passed me a towel saying nothing giving me a caring look, I jumped out and the Nurse emptied the bath and took me to get changed.

'Ok, this is where you will get changed after washing, we have day clothes and night clothes' again she pointed towards the stacks of clothes they all had name tags on she led me to my stack and told me to put some day clothes on, I obeyed and followed her into the corridor.

'Ok darling, were going to go outside now it's a bit cold so you have to put your coat on' she searched through the wardrobe it had loads of coats in.

She found mine and handed me it I put it on and we made our way outside, this looked familiar it was the place I saw my father crying and shouting for me, a tear fell down my cheek I wiped it away and sat on the bench next to a man.

He turned and said 'hello' I repeated and then he walked off he was replaced with another man, I had seen him before, he turned and I was frozen, the man in front of me was the man I was day dreaming about his perfect face, perfect hair, 'hello, I'm George, what's your name?' I coughed waiting for something to fall out my mouth 'A…a…Alice', my eyes went blank, Great I have only just met him and now he is going to think I'm a freak (!) I thought, it had finished but I was still frozen...

I blinked a few times that was so strange there was a lot of people in it: Me, George and another man he had long blondish hair he was tall and was a beautiful as George, George had called James.

James was holding me up against a wall he was biting my neck blood was coming out and he didn't stop he sucked it out of me and then George came and knocked him off me I was on the floor nearly unconscious, the pain, it was, incredible I had felt nothing like it before and then I was left on the floor with no one when I woke my throat hurt immensely and I could smell a fire just going out.

Nurse Takket came over a pulled me away taking me to see the doctor for my check up, this all happened so fast what was going on?, 'Ah, I see we have Alice again, he smiled but not the same as the Nurse did his was evil and twisted, his scared me, he stuck something into my arm it hurt, 'Don't worry Alice its just a needle it will numb the pain, you wont feel a thing' then he pulled out a knife and stuck it into my arm I screamed so loud all he did was laugh, Nurse Takket stood in the corner helpless she couldn't look she knew this was coming.

…

**A/N – **Thanks for reading!


	5. Rivalry

**A/N - **Hope you like it! I do not own any part of Twilight.

**Chapter 5 – Rivalry**

…

Alice POV:

I cried so hard, my arm was pouring with blood I had a knife sticking out of it and all the doctor was doing was laughing?

He stitched me up carelessly hurting me with every touch, Nurse Takket flinched every time I wailed, when he was finished the Nurse took my hand and helped me to my cell I cried every time I moved, I had blood all over my clean clothes.

George was standing near my cell, he saw my pain and did nothing but look in disgust he turned his head and walked in the opposite direction, that hurt more than any stabbing he was supposed to be my friend or at least he was in the future.

I walked into my cell disconcerted, I felt a routine emerging, this was going to happen often I looked at Nurse Takket for an explanation her eyes were shallow and helpless, that told me what I needed to know, she couldn't do anything about it this was my life now and their was nothing that could be done.

I felt like crying but nothing came out I had cried so much since I came here, I must have been out of tears, as usual the Nurse left my cell and I was alone again tonight it was pitch black absolutely no light was coming through the barred window it frightened me.

I was just drifting off to sleep and there was a knock on my cell door I stared for a minute and hoped whatever I was would go away but It knocked again I found my voice and eventually asked whoever it was to come in the obeyed and I soon regretted the choice of inviting them inside.

It was a man, he has long golden hair and he was quite tall his eyes were crimson red the colour of blood, he was the man out of my vision the one George was fighting for me the one that scared me more than anything else.

My voice had disappeared again my mouth moved but nothing came out, he was staring at my arm, the one the doctor has stabbed and carelessly stitched up, I was starting to get self conscious, my voice reappeared again 'wh…what do you want?' I choked out; he peeled his eyes away from my butchered arm and came to my eyes.

He stared right into them I tried to look away but I was in a trance he was beautiful just like George was he gave me a menacing smile and then answered 'Hello, I am James, I work here I am supposed to give you some medication' I frowned if he worked here and he was going to give me medication why did I see his fighting with George in the future and myself lying on the ground close to death.

'Oh,' was all I could say he came over and injected me with something I flinched at the touch of the needle it stung but it was nothing compared to what the doctor had done, after that he left and I was asleep it must have been a sedative or something because I didn't have any nightmares that night I had a happy dream it had Cynthia, mother, father and I in we were sat around the table eating supper and talking about our days.

When I woke I was in a different room, the room I dreaded coming into the most since yesterday, the doctors room.

'Good morning sweetie' the doctor greeted me 'now were just going to give you your daily medicines, ok?' I nodded and prepared myself for pain, nothing came I relaxed and looked up at the doctor he smiled a smile that sent a chill down my spine, then it came the pain it was unimaginable he had done it purposely waiting until I wasn't ready striking when I was most vulnerable.

I screamed as I looked up, my eyes started streaming and between the screams and the pools of water coming from my eyes I saw George walk past the door he glanced and walked away again, continuing to sweep the floor.

His face looked strange and I stared after him then I saw James the man in my cell last night he walked past George, George said something to him and James and James just looked at him in disgust like George had done to me then both men went their separate ways I just stared, then another flash of pain went through me and I screamed again.

Nurse Takket was waiting outside for me, I wonder if she saw the confrontation between George and James probably not, she helped me along to my cell and she helped clean up my wounds I wailed when my cuts hurt too much and the Nurse cringed as I did.

…

**A/N – **How is it going?


	6. Curiosity

**A/N - **Hope you like it! I do not own any part of Twilight.

**Chapter 6 – Curiosity **

…

**Alice POV:**

The doctor hurt my again, this time it was my other arm, why would my Father send me to such an awful place? The pain was over for another day and I was taken back to my room, the door was left open slightly and I decided to find out what was going on with George and James.

I crept through the small part between the door and the wall, and checked the corridor for anyone who would put me straight back inside. It was clear so I took an overall from a trolley near my room and put it on so I blended in; it was what the nurses were wearing.

I looked in every room I walked past and there was no sign of George and James, until, I tried outside and saw James in the shade cutting some trees back. Once I had gotten close he turned and noticed me instantly 'You shouldn't be out here' he declared, close up his eyes were crimson and his features were just as good as Georges. 'How are your eyes that red? There beautiful' slipped out of my mouth I was mesmerised, 'I do not believe that is any of your business m'am' he politely replied to my comment. 'Why are you at this asylum?' he asked, I looked down into a patch of grass disappointed in what might happen when I tell him 'I…erm…see things that happen in the future, in my head, before its happened' I began to turn around but he grabbed my arm and dragged me into the fields that was covered by a small sheet of shrubbery.

My mouth was covered and I couldn't say anything never mind scream for help, I didn't know what to do, and I was scared.

James took me to the furthest part of the land and began to get closer to me, I looked over his shoulder and saw George, and this was my vision, when I died. 'Get away from her' George demanded, James didn't budge, he was getting closer to me and plunged his teeth into my neck, and I felt the blood ooze out of me. I didn't know much what happened next but I saw them fighting and I had a huge gaping hole in my neck.

I was going to die.

Suddenly there was flames, and things were being thrown in, body parts. I prayed it wasn't George because I would be dead if James got to me, I must have passed out because next thing I knew I was lying in a bed, with feather covers and pillows it was warm and George was sat at the bottom looking at me.

'What happened?' I asked, 'You fainted for three days and I brought you back here this is my home and you are safe now, not at the asylum, or with James, but…you are a vampire'.

I didn't know whether to laugh or run a vampire? I can't be a vampire there's no such thing, my throat was raw and George sensed this, 'Your hungry, you need to feed' he decided as he led a woman towards me, she sat on the bed and I pounced on her, tearing her throat like James had done to me, I was a vampire.

…

**A/N – **Sorry it's rushed, I'm loosing my inspiration to write this story so I'm trying to get something down for those who enjoy reading it!

The next one is short, sorry!


	7. One Hundred Years Later

**A/N - **Hope you like it! I do not own any part of Twilight. Sorry if this one is bad.

**LAST CHAPTER**

**Chapter 7 –**

…

I satisfied my hunger quickly, George looked worriedly at me, 'What is it?' I asked, 'Its James, he didn't die, he cant hurt you now though he wont have any reason to bother you now you have turned, oh and your visions, those will still happen but they are nothing to be frightened of' he reassured me. 'It sounds as if you're saying goodbye, George?' I questioned, 'I am, Alice, I am sorry for leaving you like this but I have some people to leave you with and they will take care of you and there is one person in particular who you will have a special interest in'. George left after that and a few people walked into the room, some glancing and the corpse on my bed.

'Hello, Alice. My name is Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife Esme and these are our adoptive children, Rosalie and Jasper. You will be safe with us', Carlisle seemed trustworthy and Jasper had something about him, I agreed to go with them.

**100 Years Later**

My name is Alice Cullen Hale, I am 115 years old and I am a vampire. I live, well I lived in many places but my home, my home is with the Cullen's and my husband Jasper, it's our 20th anniversary and my visions that used to be a curse turned out to be a gift.

…

**A/N – **Thanks for reading, read my other stories if you like this one!


End file.
